


Bewitched

by cold_pizza



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Barry is a demon, Everyone is a bit nuts, Hellhound!Cisco, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Raven!Caitlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_pizza/pseuds/cold_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart didn't believe in the supernatural. Not until he, against anyone's better judgement, broke into a mysterious house in the middle of the woods and met face to face with what he could only describe as a demon from Hell.<br/>____________________</p><p>"What Len's eyes revealed replaced any pain he felt with bone chilling fear. Across the room from him stood a tall and lithe figure of a man with familiar glowing yellow eyes and a kind smile Len knew better than to trust. He had a pretty face adorned with smooth pale skin, brown hair, and an overall ethereal quality to him. Electricity seemed to crackle and dance in his luminous eyes. </p><p>This is definitely a horror movie. Len is dreaming and he's going to wake up soon, and there will <i>not</i> be a demonic dog from hell behind him and he will <i>not</i> be staring into the eyes of a freaky gorgeous man/ghost/demon thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this. I've just discovered Coldflash, and I LOVE it. But I can only come up with trash like this, so ... :)

"Fuck this place," Len muttered, shining his light around the dark corridor and focused on a painting displayed on the wall. He was alone. Lisa and Mick had taken one look at the house Len wanted to break into, and, for some godawful nonsense reason, hightailed it out of there. 

Len had stayed, inexplicably drawn to the place. The house had an eerie feeling, abnormally quiet and dark, and Len's gut urged him to get as far away from the place as he could. He ignored it, though, determined that he could find something of value to steal in an fancy old place like this. 

An ominous low grumbling carried across the corridor from up ahead. 

Len willed his nerves to settle. This isn't a horror movie. It was probably only a dog. Crazier things don't happen. Even in creepy old houses in secluded wooded areas. He could handle a dog. 

Len was starting to wish he had listened to his gut as he was coming to regret every decision he made that led up to this point. Swallowing the recently formed lump in his throat, Len pointed his flashlight away from the painting into the end of the long corridor. He squinted, trying to make out where the creepy growling originated from, when it stepped out from around the corner. 

Len's breath hitched in his throat. 

Slowly making his way towards him and snarling like a creature out of Hell was an enormous monstrosity of a dog. It was too dark to make out details other than it's black fur and massive size and those _eyes_. He felt the luminous unblinking yellow orbs in his soul and he swore. 

Len regretted it immediately when the sound of his voice only enraged the hellhound and it started towards him faster than any dog had the right to move. His heart stupidly decided to stop beating and Len dropped his flashlight as he scrambled to pull his gun from it's holster. He didn't even have time to think about shooting the damned thing before he felt something rip into his side, and they crashed to the floor with a loud thud. He ignored the searing pain in favor of screwing his eyes shut and pretending to not to feel the hot breath blowing on his face. 

When he wasn't immediately mauled, he dared himself to open his eyes and face glowing eyes and alarmingly long and threatening teeth. A lesser man would have peed himself. Not Len. Len just dropped the gun he'd somehow managed to hold onto. There was nothing he could do under the snarling demon dog but hold his breath and remain as still as possible.

"Cisco," a sweet silky voice interrupted suddenly, silencing the growling. The hellhound was off him faster than Len could remember to breathe. He pushed himself off the floor and slammed into the forgotten wall behind him. He caught his breath and cursed again when he couldn't immediately find the gun he'd dropped. Preparing himself for the worst, Len slowly turned to face the voice of what he knew could only be the end to his life. 

What Len's eyes revealed replaced any pain he felt with bone chilling fear. Across the room from him stood a tall and lithe figure of a man with familiar glowing yellow eyes and a kind smile Len knew better than to trust. He had a pretty face adorned with smooth pale skin, brown hair, and an overall ethereal quality to him. Electricity seemed to crackle and dance in his luminous eyes. 

This is definitely a horror movie. Len is dreaming and he's going to wake up soon, and there will _not_ be a demonic dog from hell behind him and he will _not_ be staring into the eyes of a freaky gorgeous man/ghost/demon thing. 

He blinked furiously and rubbed his eyes because this couldn't be real and he was going to die today anyway. 

The man, or devil, Len hadn't quite decided, was even more surreal than the hellhound which only caused to terrify him further. Len blinked and was met with the same pair of eyes now only half a foot away from his face. Electricity crackled around him and his heart skipped a beat as Len backed himself further into the wall, futilely hoping he might become part of it. 

"What is your name?" it questioned with the same deceivingly sweet voice it used to call off the dog, (it because it was definitely some kind of electricity speedster demon and could no way be a man). 

Len's brain refused to cooperate so he remained glued to the wall, petrified and silent. 

"It takes a brave soul to get past my wards and break into my home." 

Len was still incapable of forming any words to to say, so it smirked, then, "Brave, and yet you still can't tell me your name." 

Len blinked in response. "Very well," it said, and it's hand _blurred_ and Len finally found enough courage to gasp, because its hand was moving and disappearing into Len's _chest_. He felt something hot and thick climb up his throat and up his nose and into his head. 

Len tore his gaze away from the hand in his chest to the face of the demon, whose kind smile was replaced with an unnaturally sharp and wide grin that darkened his pretty face. 

Len's vision blurred and his chest constricted as he was overwhelmed by the foreign sensation. 

The last thing he heard as he gazed at the demon's face was "Relax, Leonard Snart, you belong to me now," and then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note: Everyone is going to be a bit OOC here. I've written Len to be around 23. He's confused and scared shitless. Barry's a bit evil. Caitlin and Cisco, well, you'll see. They're all a bit deranged.

_"Relax, Leonard Snart, you belong to me now._ "

Len woke with a start, eye's blinking to chase away the heavy feeling in them. He was in his pajamas, in his bed, in his house. Len would have tried to sit up had his entire body not felt on fire. _Had it all been just a dream?_ Len hoped. He placed his palms down on the mattress and pushed himself up. Len realized, belatedly, the pressing need to empty his bladder and get a drink of water. He unsuccessfully tried to rub the confusion away, but decided on attempting to get up instead. The bathroom wasn't far. Len swung his legs to hang over the bed and dropped them to the floor. 

"Why is this so difficult?" he rasped, his throat dry and uncomfortable. He gripped the mattress, pushed himself off the bed, tried to stand, and promptly found himself in a heap on the floor. 

"Ow," Len muttered, and rolled onto his back. He'd just stay there for now. The floor was comfortable. He stared up at the ceiling. His mind felt numb and empty. Len had never felt so alone before, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He was confused. _Lisa has to be here_ , Len reasoned. She would find him eventually. 

Lisa came running into the room not a minute later. "Lenny!" 

Len blinked up at her from his sprawled out position on the floor. "Lisa," he croaked, relieved. He was glad she'd found him sooner than later. 

Unfortunately for Len and his headache, Lisa wasted no time in assaulting him with questions. "You're finally up! We were so worried about you. What happened? Where were you!? How do you feel?" 

Len groaned. "Help. Up. Bathroom. Water." 

Lisa nodded, helped her brother stand, and led him to the bathroom. Len held onto the towel rack and managed with some luck not to fall over. He dragged himself over to the sink and splashed water on his face after washing his hands. _I look like shit_ , he noted. 

"What the hell happened to me?" He called out to Lisa.

She opened the door taking one of his arms in hers, directing him to the bed. 

Len sat down, gratefully accepting the glass of water handed to him and started to drink.

"That's what I've been meaning to ask you," Lisa frowned.

Len wiped away the water that had dribbled down his chin. "What?" 

"Do you remember anything? You showed up here six hours after you decided to stay back at that creepy house. You showed up and didn't say a damn thing. I let you in and you still didn't say a word. Had this blank look on your face like you'd seen a ghost and collapsed right on the floor in the living room," Lisa explained, worry making a crease in between her eyebrows. 

None of that made any sense to Len. He didn't remember any of it. The only thing he remembered was that dream. "No," Len denied. "No, I didn't. I don't remember, Lise. I remember going to that place, and- and, did we get drunk?" 

Lisa placed a hand on his forehead and Len swatted it away. "Drunk? No. You've been asleep for almost two days. Len. What happened to you?"

Len spit out the water he was about to swallow. "Two _days_!?" Fear made Len's stomach churn. As much as he'd love to deny it's mere existence, Len was starting to believe the dream may have actually happened. "It can't be real." 

"Did someone drug you? I knew we shouldn't have let you break into that house. You don't remember _anything_?" Lisa continued.

"I," Len paused to think. The uneasy sensation in his head grew stronger, and he felt the sudden urge to kick Lisa out of the room. "Can you get me something to eat? I need to change. I'll be right down. I promise."

Lisa stared at him quizzically, but acquiesced. "I'll heat up some soup. You look like you could use some soup," she smiled and left the room.

When Lisa was good and gone, Len lifted his shirt up to examine his side. Four healed gashes marred the previously unmarked skin of his hip. "Oh god," he clutched his head, willing away the visions of the hellhound that had provided the scars. The feeling of being watched returned twice as strong as before. He felt like something was drilling into his brain, like something was watching him, and looking right through him. He turned his head to look outside, and there it was. 

The biggest raven-like bird Len had ever seen was perched on the tree next to his window making direct eye contact with him. Len would have laughed a few days ago. He would have laughed at the thought of being freaked out by a bird watching him, but as his eyes roamed over the snowy white feathers and reconnected with the electric amber eyes watching him, all hope of it having been just a dream turned to dust and fled with the wind. 

Len slammed the window shut and pulled the curtain over. 

He was inhaling gulps of air, trying to calm his nerves, when a very distinct female - _not Lisa_ \- voice whispered sadly, in his head, "Where are you going, brother?" 

Adrenaline gave him the energy needed to jump off the bed and shout for Lisa, who, bless her heart, wasted no time in sprinting to her brother's side.

He grasped Lisa's shoulder to steady himself. He needed to know he hadn't imagined anything. "Lisa, Lisa, I'm going nuts. Where was I two nights ago?" He shook his very concerned sister. "Is there a huge white bird outside? _Look_ , is there a bird?" 

Lisa shrugged his hands off of her shoulder and made her way to the window. She scanned the view silently, and shook her head. 

"There's nothing outside." She cupped Len's face with her hands and searched his face. "I'm gonna call Mick, okay? I'm not sure what's going on with you, but you need help, Lenny."

"Please," Len begged. "You've got to believe me." He wished he was composed. He needed to be composed for his little sister. Len knew he was only making things worse, but he was on the verge of an anxiety attack and he _needed_ to know. Unfortunately, Len didn't know what it was that he needed to know. 

"Believe what? You're not making any sense! I'm your sister, and I love you, I do, but you're not making any _sense_ and you need help. I don't know what happened to you out there, but you need help."

"I don't need help, I need you to-" Len paused, his face now in his hands, "I need. I don't know," he confessed. He wanted to tell Lisa everything. He wanted to reassure her he wasn't going crazy, but he wasn't even sure himself. He didn't want to drag her into this. He may have survived whatever it was that happened two nights ago, but he was far from free. Len was becoming increasingly more agitated. 

"Calm down, Lenny" the same female voice from before chastised. "Don't listen to what _she_ says. She cannot be your sister. I am your sister now." 

Len faced the window. "What the fuck?" He blurted, and turned to Lisa and then back to the window. "Can you hear that!? I'm not your brother!" 

Lisa stepped away from Len, taken aback. "Of course you're my brother." 

"No!" Len moved to correct her but was interrupted mid thought. 

"That's right. Tell her. You are _my_ brother. Come home. He's waiting for you. Cisco, too." 

Len's blood went cold at the mention of the name Cisco and whoever the _he_ could be that she was referring to. "Not you! Get out, get out! Leave me alone!"

Lisa took two more steps away from Len. "Alright, I'm going to call Mick now," she said, panicked, and fled the room.

"No!" Len called after her. "Don't go," he whispered. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Lenny. We're family now, you know. Come home," the wrong voice reassured. When Len didn't offer a reply, she cooed " _Lisa_ , will never understand. She left when you needed her. I'll never leave." 

"Shut up, you did this! Just leave me alone," Len pleaded. He wanted to pull the curtains open and see what he was talking to but he was afraid. 

"I can't do that, my dear brother. You're one of us. Come now, Leonard. He has marked you. You have to accept your new life and leave this behind. Lisa," she spat the name disdainfully, "is nothing to you." 

Len's head was spinning. "Who are you? Who is _he_? I didn't agree to any of this," Len almost whimpered. "I don't understand. I don't even know who I'm talking to or if I'm imagining it." 

"It's simple, brother. He chose you, and you belong to him now," she replied, sweet and reverent. 

" _Who?_ Who is he?" Len pleaded, still talking to the curtains. 

There was a beat of silence before a shadow moved behind the curtains. They fluttered, and Len held his breath. The window was shut. 

The white raven passed gracefully through the glass and fabric like a fish through water. She met his shocked stare with an unimpressed one before opening her wickedly curved beak to speak. "The Flash, Leonard Snart. You belong to him now. I am Caitlin Snow. I am your sister and you will come with me," she repeated, becoming restless. 

"Or what?" Len dared. He had little to lose. 

The raven, Caitlin, (what a stupid name for a crazy evil bird, Len's mind provided), cocked her head to the side. Her eyes glowed brighter for a second, and Lisa's muffled cry told him all he needed to know. 

"Please don't hurt her." 

The raven slammed her sharp talons on the window sill, and Lisa cried out again. "That you care about her is why I punish her. Only I am your sister now! You will learn. Come," she turned. "She is asleep now. Come home now, or she will not wake up." Caitlin disappeared through the glass with a final glance over her shoulder. 

Len quickly dressed himself, grabbed his keys, and dashed out of his room and down the stairs to find Lisa sprawled out on the kitchen floor. "I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling her steady pulse. He propped her up against the wall and made his way to the door. 

He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had no choice. He would do anything to keep Lisa safe, Len reminded himself. Anything. This situation was beyond his control.

"Hurry," Caitlin encouraged in his head. She was nowhere to be seen now.

"Where?" Len questioned, although he was sure he knew where it was she wanted him to go.

"Home! Hurry now. He grows impatient. We'll be waiting for you," Caitlin remarked excitedly and finally removed her presence from Len's head

"How is any of this real?" Len sighed, searching the streets for signs of his car. How had he gotten home? 

He was turning the corner of the street to enter the alley behind the house when he spotted both his car and Mick. Mick spotted him, too. 

"Len?" Mick called out, "that you?" 

Len glanced from Mick to the car trying to see if he could reach the car before Mick could reach him. 

He couldn't.

"Hey buddy," Mick approached warily. "Lisa gave me a call, you know. I heard you were up, wanted to see how you're doing." 

Len picked up his pace, making a beeline to the car. "I'm great, Mick, but I gotta run, alright? I'll catch you later." 

"Hold on a second," Mick said, hurrying after him. "You can't go anywhere." 

The clock was ticking. Len had to get out of there before who knows what happened to Lisa. He turned to face Mick. "Why's that?" 

"Lisa told me you were acting funny." 

"She worries too much. I'm fine, thanks." Len turned around again and unlocked the car door. 

"Wait!" Mick grabbed his arm. "Come back inside. Just to talk." 

Len glanced at his friend. This was bad. Mick wasn't going to let him go. "Why can't we talk here?" He tried. 

"Because you look like you're going to bolt as soon as I let go of your arm." 

Len pushed Mick's arm away. "I haven't left yet. Don't tempt me." 

Mick scowled and planted his hands on the car, pinning Len in place. "Don't make me force you." 

Len felt an unnatural anger surge through his body and he heard himself growl "Get out of my way, _Mick_." He clicked his mouth shut. Len hadn't meant to say that. It was almost as if- 

"Lenny," a sweet male voice interrupted. "Get this brute out of our way before I do it for you. Come home." 

Len clutched his head at the intrusion in his mind. He couldn't have forgotten that voice even if he'd wanted to. "I've got to get out of here," he muttered. 

Mick refused to budge. 

"Move!" Len shouted and then groaned. He hated feeling vulnerable and defenseless, and he was either losing it or that demon had turned him into a living puppet. "Leave me alone! Get out of my fucking head!" 

The sudden outburst had Mick stepping away, eyes wide. "Lisa was right, man, you need help. Just-" 

Len unwillingly stepped forward, clutching the lapels of Mick's jacket. He felt heat rising from his chest to his face and he leaned into Mick's personal space. He didn't know what was happening or what he was doing, but it seemed to work because Mick's eyes turned to saucers and he scrambled away. "Get out of his way, fool," Len hissed in a voice that was not his own. 

He sighed in relief at both Mick's retreating back and the feeling of regaining control of his body he hadn't realized he'd lost. Len climbed in his car and sped out of the alley. 

"What can I do to get you to leave me alone?" Len asked aloud. There was no response. "Of fucking course," Len sighed, absentmindedly driving towards the house he should have never entered. He continued driving, a little faster than legal, enjoying the silence in his head. 

A dog appeared in front of the car suddenly and Len slammed on the brakes, skidding to a halt. The dog disappeared in a dramatic puff of smoke. 

Len cursed. "Are you fucking playing with me!?" 

Laughter echoed around him. "You are mine to play with." 

"I hate you," Len spat. He hit the gas, driving more slower now, and continued on his way to the very thing that was making his life a living hell. 

Len heard fucking _giggling_ and, then, "You don't hate me, Lenny. You wouldn't be racing towards me like a good little pet if you did." 

Len gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. "Like I had a choice." 

"You chose your fate when you delivered yourself to me and agreed to be mine," the Flash, or whatever, replied smugly. "Hurry now. You're almost here. I can feel you." 

It was true, Len realized. He would be at the house in less than a minute. His nerves spiked again. He pulled over to park the car in between two trees and decided he'd have to walk the rest of the way. 

Len arrived at the house sooner than he wished to and paused in front of the door. 

"I'm here," he said softly, waiting. He wouldn't have to knock. The door creaked open slowly, and Len felt a pull to go inside. 

He entered. 

A familiar figure stepped out of the shadows."Welcome home, Len," he smirked. "We've been expecting you."


End file.
